The Diary Of A Specimen
by Aeris Strife
Summary: I don’t really know what to say about this story. It’s about a certain ancient that we know and the mad scientist that performs his “experiments” on her. Well see for yourselves .this is the first fanfic that I ever started to write , so please le
1. Part One : Pain and suffering

The Diary Of A Specimen  
  
¨^ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, although I wish I did.¨^  
  
# Part One #  
  
Aeris awoke from a light sleep barley aware of where she was. The room Hojo made her sleep  
  
in was cold and sterile, the only piece of furniture was an old rusty bed. The walls where  
  
white and there was no windows. She could feel her whole body shivering and she pulled the  
  
thin gray Blanket tighter to her almost hugging it. She had no idea what time it was but she  
  
assumed that Hojo would be there soon performing those horrible tests she hated so. The steps  
  
she herd outside her room made her skin crawl, before he opened the door she already knew  
  
who it was. The only living person that she had met for years, if you could call him a  
  
person.in her eyes he was nothing but a monster, a cruel maniac. For some reason that she  
  
did not understand he would not let anyone close to her except himself. As the door silently  
  
opened and closed he stepped in wearing the same white lab coat as always , his black hair  
  
was tied into a little ponytail at the back of his head. And on his lips lay that cold grin. He  
  
opened his mouth and he spoke with a cold heartless tone.  
  
"Well how is my precious specimen doing today? Stand up so I can take a look at you. And  
  
let me see one of those beautiful smiles" he chuckled silently as he glared at her over the edge  
  
of his glasses. If looks could kill, Then he would have been dead as a stone by now. Aeris  
  
gritted her teeth together trying to smile as she had been instructed, but she failed miserably.  
  
"I Do have a name." she said without even looking at him she stood up, her bare feet  
  
touched the cold stone floor, her hazel colored hair fell just under her waist and her slim  
  
features shivered when she stood there just wearing a thorn and stained originally white dress  
  
some of the stains she recognized as her own blood but the other stains.she wasn't sure she  
  
wanted to know.  
  
"Well , Well a little touchy today?" Hojo came towards her laughing, and a glance of madness  
  
could be seen in his dark eyes. His left hand gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
Her forest green eyes met his black ones, his laugher had now been toned down to that cold  
  
grin he always wore on his lips just before doing something even more horrible than he used  
  
to. He scared her. Which was not easily done since she had seen more than many her age.  
  
She tried to turn away from him but he held her chin in a steady grip, his strength surprised  
  
her, how could someone who looked so skinny be so strong. He had never been this strong  
  
before, maybe it was some sort of experiment? She did not know and honestly she did not  
  
care, as long she made it out of there alive, she had a mission, a quest that she had to  
  
complete. The planet. she herd it scream but over that screaming she had herd a voice, a  
  
powerful but jet loving voice "Aeris.we need you.the planet needs you." the planet  
  
needed her and she was not about to let it down. As she felt Hojo`s cold hand on her upper  
  
arm she once more tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. He started moving towards  
  
the slide door with Aeris in his grip. He did not speak any more but the look in his eyes said it  
  
all, this was going to hurt.  
His hard grip was nothing compared to the pain she used to feel in his lab, she had only been  
  
taken there five times under the many years she had been in captivity. Each visit had brought  
  
her great pain and embarrassment. He had made her cry, and scream out with agony. She  
  
really hated to cry in front of him, he never showed her the smallest of regrets, and his way of  
  
comforting was to glare at her and laugh. She really hated that man, she knew that she  
  
shouldn't, but she did. She knew that he was crazy, but was that really an excuse for what he  
  
put her through? She was brought back from her thoughts to reality when she herd him  
  
mumble something. "Centra.breed.class A."she stopped abruptly and looked at him,  
  
without even noticing that she had stopped he continued walking forcing her to follow  
  
through corridor after corridor. He seemed lost in thoughts. Something was wrong. For some  
  
reason she felt like running away, she always felt like running away but something told her  
  
that this time it was run or die. But he wouldn't, would he kill his last "specimen" as he so  
  
nicely put it. Because as far as she knew she was the last one, the last of her race, and the  
  
planet was calling for her. The planet really needed her.she was the last of the guardians of  
  
the planet. After she was gone who would take care of the planet? She did not know, nor did  
  
she had the time to care, all that mattered was to survive this new Experiment, and then gather  
  
enough energy to run away. But could she do it? She had to! It was not like she had a  
  
choice.Once again she was brought back to reality but this time it was Hojo who stopped,  
  
outside a door that had a cardkey-lock on it. Hojo fished up a cardkey out of his chest pocket  
  
and pulled it through the lock, it beeped once and then the door opened revealing the room  
  
inside, it was not a room she had been in before, this was the worst room she had ever seen.  
  
The walls and the floor was white except for the bloodstains, it smelled like some kind of  
  
cleaning fluid and in the middle of the room there was a operation-table made of stainless  
  
steal, hanging from the sides of it was leather straps that most likely was for holding the  
  
"patient" or probably Specimen. The sight made her skin crawl and as she felt him pushing  
  
her into the room, as he pushed she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Her growing sense of  
  
panic took over. She would not survive he actually would kill her. Or maybe not because he  
  
needed her, he needed her like she needed the planet, to keep them just at the edge of sanity.  
  
If she hadn't had the planet to talk to she would have gone crazy a long time ago. Sure she  
  
was used to the isolation and to the pain, but the fact that she did not have anyone except Hojo  
  
to talk to was almost all she could bear, and now she was trapped in a locked room whit the  
  
man she hated more than anything, not just because what he had done to her, but also because  
  
what he had done to her mother and father. She did not remember much from her father's  
  
death since she had only been a small child at the time, but Hojo had been nice enough to give  
  
her all the details. Her mother's death on the other hand she could remember as if had  
  
happened yesterday. The thought of it still brought tears to her eyes. "Please.take care of  
  
Aeris." "Mother.noooooooo! I won't leave you." "But you'll have to.the planet is  
  
calling me.but you have to stay.without you the planet is doomed ."As she heard her  
  
mothers last words in her head, she could se her mothers beautiful face smiling at her. Aeris  
  
whispered silently." Mother.I wont let neither you or the planet down." Hojo walked up to  
  
her side with the usual grin on his lips and he crouched next to her." What did you say my  
  
precious?" he laughed an evil emotionless laugh. And once again he griped her upper arm and  
  
he pulled her to standing position just in front of him, she did not answer his question. And  
  
she refused to look him in the eyes once again. He lifted the hand that what not holding Aeris,  
  
he slapped her hard on the cheek and she felt the intense pain. She felt the tears burning, but  
  
she would not about to let them go, she would not show him how much he hurt her. She  
  
would not give him that pleasure. She closed her eyes and she could hear him laughing at her.  
  
She could feel him pulling her closer to him, but why? He usually just took the tests and then  
  
started the experiment ,this was taking far to long. What was he doing? She felt his cold lips  
  
against her neck and she slowly opened her eyes. He was kissing her neck? He was kissing  
  
her neck!!? She tried to pull away put he was still holding her so hard that she could not  
  
escape him. She panicked she could handle the experiments. But she could not handle this.  
  
Suddenly before she knew what she was doing her knee hit him as his most sensitive place,  
  
not even a mad scientist could resist that pain, he crouched and that was just the amount of  
  
time she needed to escape his grasp. She backed as far from him as she could, she watched  
  
him as he limped towards the door. He spoke once before he disappeared." You ancient  
  
Bitch.I will show you not to mess whit me." The door slid open and he disappeared, Aeris  
  
sunk to the floor and covered her face whit her hands. She was crying. 


	2. Part Two : Green Eyes

The Diary Of A Specimen  
#Part Two: Green Eyes #  
¨^Disclaimer: once again I don't own any of the characters in this fic.yet. ^__^ you never know...well enjoy.¨^  
Aeris had no idea how long she had been sitting on the floor crying, when she suddenly heard  
  
steps out side the door. Her senses once again was set on high voltage. She was sure that it  
  
was Hojo. With his threat in fresh memory she curled up almost like a ball and her face was  
  
hidden beneath her long hazel hair. Her ears sharpened as she heard the steps stopping just out  
  
side the door. She heard Hojo speak." Don't go easy on her just because she's a girl, she is  
  
just a specimen like the rest." The voice that answered was a deep and masculine one." Yes  
  
sir I know, but why do you need my help?" she heard Hojo reply but she couldn't hear all of  
  
his words, but she did hear." She." there was silence." disobeyed me. and I want you to  
  
teach her a little lesson." Hojo laughed an emotionless laugh. The other voice did not answer  
  
but she knew what was coming.long lasting torture. She began to panic once again but over  
  
the panic she could not help but to be curios. Who was the mystical man that Hojo had  
  
brought. She had not seen another soul for years, and now when she finally got the  
  
opportunity she was going to be tortured. It was not fair! It just wasn't fair! Why would she  
  
live in such isolation? Her whole life had been the same always on the run until she was  
  
captured. Enough was enough. She knew that she did not have the strength to escape jet. But  
  
one day, one day she was going to avenge the death of her parents. The short moment Hojo  
  
and the other man was standing out side the door seemed like forever. She tried to keep calm.  
  
But Hojo really did scare her, and this time he really had gone for help. He had never done  
  
that before and she could feel her whole body shivering with fright. She tried to sit still, she  
  
was not going to let him know she was afraid. She would be strong like always. As she was  
  
sitting there in the corner trying not to show just how scared she was, she could hear the door  
  
slide open and two men walking into the room that now was dead silent except for Aerises un-  
  
even breaths. She immediately could feel two pairs of eyes looking at her. She did not look  
  
up, because then her panic would have been obvious. But she really was curios, who was that  
  
mysterious man. She heard a swooshing sound of the slide-door closing, her only way to  
  
escape. She took a deep breath, she was trapped like a dog. But she still had her dignity. She  
  
was just about to rise when she heard Hojo speak. " There's that ancient bitch I was telling  
  
you about." She could feel Hojo Pointing at her, but she did not look up. His voice had been  
  
cold and low like when a snake drew a breath. She could hear one of them taking a few steps  
  
towards her and then the person stopped, as the person had walked she had heard a swooshing  
  
sound like when cloth flew in the air. So she was pretty sure it wasn't Hojo. He made more of  
  
a slippery low sound like a dragon sneaking up on its prey. She had a sudden urge to look up.  
  
To see whom Hojo had brought, but she didn't. And as she was sitting there concentrating on  
  
not to shiver the other man spoke. " Sir what do you want me to do?" his voice now was a  
  
little unsure. Aeris noticed that, so this was not one of those emotionless bastards that had  
  
captured her. Aeris could not help but to feel somewhat relived, she was going to survive.  
  
Deep inside she knew it , she could feel her body start to relax. Her main mission was to  
  
survive she could concentrate on the rest later. She once again could hear Hojos hart piercing  
  
laugh. And when it died out she could imagine the glance of madness in his eyes, the glance  
  
she had seen to many times, he spoke once more." Firs of all get her of the floor.and then  
  
well see."his voice and words had sent Goosebumps across Aerises back. And as she heard  
  
him brake out into laughter again, the other man took the final few steppes and he was now  
  
so close that even over Hojos laugh she could hear him breath. She kept her position suddenly  
  
afraid of whatever pain would be brought upon her. And as she heard him crouch beside her  
  
she tried to pull away, but it was to late he had a good grip on her wrist and he was not about  
  
to let go, as far as that was concerned she was sure. Her face still was covered by her hair, so  
  
the man holding her could not see her face, which would had been good if it had not blocked  
  
her view. She shook her head violently and before she knew it she was talking. "NO!" her  
  
voice had been soft but still demanding. She spoke again knowing it would make no  
  
difference." Please let go.please." her head was turned from him so he still couldn't se her  
  
face, and although she knew it was of no use she tried to rid herself of his grip. But his grip  
  
was even harder then Hojos, God he was strong. As she damned her own weakness she could  
  
hear Hojo laughing at her from the other side of the room. Enough was enough. she  
  
suddenly became silent and still. She slowly turned her head to face whoever was holding her,  
  
and her long beautiful hair settled down on her back and shoulders and her angelic face  
  
was smiling softly, but her eyes remained all knowing and sad. What she saw almost  
  
shocked her, it was a man with the same angelic features like she, his long silver hair reached  
  
his waist and even further down. As her forest green eyes met his green mako infused ones.  
  
She wondered if there was such a thing as destiny. For a moment Hojos laugh seemed to fade  
  
away. The silvered haired man showed no emotions, but he was feeling more then he showed  
  
she knew it. He must have felt the same because his gaze quickly turned away from her to  
  
Hojo. But his grip didn't budge one bit and her wrist was beginning to hurt. But she did not  
  
try to free herself of his grip, she knew that would just bring her more pain than necessary, as  
  
she stood there with a hurting wrist she could not help but wonder why. Wonder why pain  
  
was necessary whatsoever, she hadn't done anything wrong. If someone was doing wrong it  
  
was Hojo, she had never seen Hojo suffer, or shake whit angst. She wondered how he would  
  
feel if he was the "specimen" she doubted that he would be able to take that. She looked up  
  
when she heard the man speaking to Hojo." Now what, sir?" Hojo finally had stopped  
  
laughing, and was looking even crazier then usual. He slowly began walking towards them.  
  
Aeris once again could feel the panic grow inside her. And then he said the words, the words  
  
she had feared so." Hold her sephiroth...hold her hard..." the look on Hojos face was not  
  
pleasant and his grin was so big that you could see his yellow teeth. So that was his name.  
  
Sephiroth. She did not have much time to take in the new information before Sephiroth turned  
  
her back against his body, and griped her both hands, she tried to move but she couldn't, and  
  
even if she could where would she run? She was trapped she had nowhere to run. But she  
  
would not scream she wouldn't, she wouldn't cry. Because she knew that would sound like  
  
music to Hojos ears. And as she watched Hojo get closer to her she started shivering, but only  
  
lightly. It could be felt but not be seen. He was only a few steps from her when he stopped, he  
  
grinned at her and spoke directly to her." See my precious.now you can't escape can you?"  
  
his grin got wider as he watched her but she didn't show him how scared she really was. She  
  
looked up at him. And she gritted her teeth together. He had crossed the line a long time ago.  
  
Without even thinking she spat him in the face, to her great pleasure her saliva hit him right  
  
on the nose. Hojo quickly dried it away whit a Kleenex he had been charring in his pocket,  
  
almost as he had expected her to react the way she had reacted. But his grin was not as big  
  
anymore. He closed the short distance between them. And he leaned forward his nose almost  
  
touched hers, he whispered almost so quiet that she couldn't hear him." Bad move little  
  
girl.bad move. I'll make you hurt so badly that you will ask me.no beg me to kill you, just  
  
to let you out of your misery." He had sounded more snake like then ever and Aeris really  
  
took his threat seriously. He had always done what he had promised, why would he stop now?  
  
Hojo backed up a little from her and the look on his face was not pleasant. She looked up and  
  
her green eyes met his black ones, then she spoke. Silent but still soft." I'm not afraid of  
  
you." but truth to be told she was, she was scared to death and he must have noticed that  
  
because all he did at her words was laugh. She once again tried to break free from sephiroths  
  
grip, but he was to strong. She closed her eyes just waiting for the first blow to hit her. To her  
  
great surprise it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes again. Why was he doing this, did  
  
he find it funny? She certainly didn't. As Hojo moved closer to her, she turned her face from  
  
him. Once again he gripped her cheek and forced her to look at him. His face was so close to  
  
hers that she could smell his sour breath .The smile on his face, that yellowing grin. The hand  
  
that was not holding her cheek had made its way to the side of her body, carefully stroking  
  
back and forward. She could feel him shivering, but for what reason? It was almost like he  
  
had forgot about sephiroths presence. But she could still feel him holding her. She couldn't let  
  
Hojo continue what he was doing she just wouldn't let him. Maybe she was a little naïve but  
  
this naïve, NO WAY! She was going to break free she wasn't totally helpless after all. Her  
  
arms were back bound but she still had her legs, she could kick. Yes, but there was two of  
  
them and only one of her. Even if she did fight , in the long run it wouldn't make a difference.  
  
She didn't have anywhere to run, the door was locked and the only key-card was laying in  
  
Hojos chest-pocket. Yes that was it! She just needed sephiroth to let go, and the rest would be  
  
a piece of cake. When she was free she could "accidently" touch his chest and that would be  
  
that. She could easily escape his grasp and get out of the room. What she would do when she  
  
was out of the room. That would be a later problem. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but  
  
it was worth a shot. What she was about to do disgusted her, but it was for the greater good.  
  
She took a deep breath before she looked up and met his gaze, she smiled with all of her  
  
angelic grace, and then she spoke low and soft. " You can tell him to let go now.I wont  
  
run.I have no where left to run." Hojo stopped whatever he was doing and just looked at  
  
her, suddenly suspicious. Aeris tried to keep smiling which was hard. Since Hojos gaze  
  
seemed to look straight thru her He spoke once again but his voice seemed a little distant.  
  
"Let her go." for the first time in a long time Sephiroth spoke. "Sir? Are you sure sir?" a  
  
little nod from Hojo was all he got as reply. As Aeris felt Sephiroth letting her go she felt a  
  
slight happiness .A small victory for mankind a great victory for Aeris. At least now she could  
  
move. She faced Hojo with the same smile that she had wore before and she took a step  
  
towards him, that was all it took she was standing just mere centimeters from him, she placed  
  
one of her hands on his chest and leaned forward her lips was so close to his that If she had  
  
spoke they would have touched. As she had the Card- key in her hand she hurried to put it to  
  
safety in one of her pockets then she spoke, no more then a whisper. " Who is stupid now?"  
  
she quickly turned away from him leaving him Breath taken and shocked. Before he even had  
  
the time to react she had already opened the door and in the next second she had slid out of  
  
the room, running thru corridor after corridor she could  
  
hear running steps behind her but above that she could hear the planet." Yes  
  
child.run.run."  
^¨ To be continued. ^___^ ¨^ 


End file.
